Crappily ever after
by AnimeStar-Writer
Summary: Lucy gets pregant with Nastu's child. Good right? These to finally getting on some NaLu? Wrong! Read and find out how this suppose-to-be couple's life turns out. Pairings Nalu and a few others maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's brow twitted. She wasn't in a good mood to point out the obvious and what was happening 'in her' did not help her mood at all. Natsu being the dense idiot that he is got her into a predicament that only an idiot could get themselves into.

She was pregnant.

Yeah.

20 years old, currently single and of course she just had to get pregnant with Natsu's child _after_ they break up, just typical.

She sighed. "How stereotypical can my situation be?" she laughed little at the irony.

Lisanna came back 'From the dead' as the guild called it and now, get this

She was being ignored by the guild

Natsu went for Lisanna

She felt like she(Lucy) was just a placeholder/ replacement for her (Lisanna) on Team Natsu

Lucy had nothing against Lisanna personally she was nice enough, talked to her a little now and then when the guild wasn't following her around like love struck puppies but to be honest it sickened her a little. Everyone's reason for ignoring her was the only one who gave a damn!

Oh irony, you have a twisted sense of humour, ya know that!

Well...What can you do?

Lucy put on a simple red tank top and black shorts with black boots. The boots looked a little Goth and definitely wasn't something she normally wear but so what! If anyone dissevered to be depersed right now it was her! She kept her hair down only bothering to brush it before she left her apartment grabbing her spirit keys and slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

She wasn't in a hurry. Why should she be? No one would be waiting for her at the guild.

**BUT**

She would need help with being pregnant.

Her spirits would help her out no question about it, but Lucy wanted to be able to have someone to help her out, she was smart yes but not a genius! She would be sure to screw up somewhere along the journey of giving life to the world. She wasn't going to get rid of her kid before it even got a chance to life!

So abortion was out of the question.

Shit...

She didn't want to keep it either! She was way too young to be a mother but...Giving up her child...HER child. One word: Impossible

What kind of person would she be if she did that?

Boy was she screwed and it wasn't even noon yet.

Fucking. Beautiful

A/N Like it-Love it-Hate it REVIEW!

Okay so I know I'm in no position to start a new story but my muse kept bugging me to write this and let me tell you...

I'M SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY

I haven't updated my other story in a while I know but let me explain. Read if you want.

I have the plot sorted out in my head but when I try to type it down my head goes blank. That ever happen to you? Well I'll try but no promises Kay!

ANIME-CHAN OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Boy was she screwed and it wasn't even noon yet.

Fucking. Beautiful

Lucy POV

Walking to the guild I paused outside the doors. How the hell was I suppose to do this? Natsu basically* dumped me 3 weeks ago then started dating Lisanna a week later. Me and Natsu... I wonder what went wrong, We had been dating for two whole years! I mean I miss him coming over to my home with Happy.

Every. Freaking. Day.

That is how often they came over, just to check up on me. To be honest I haven't slept well since he stopped coming over. Not to sound spoilt or anything but I want my personal heater back! Though he's dating Lisanna and ignoring me...I...I still love him.

Maybe it's just the hormones talking because I would have to be an idiot to love someone, no still love someone after they did that to me. So I won't love him. My relationship with Natsu will be like his relationship with... Gray! We will be frienemies!

Frienemies who have a child, yeah right Lucy get real!

Unconsciously found myself walking towards the riverbank, my favourite part of it actually. It's an isolated bit that's very peaceful and surrounded by evergreen trees, if it wasn't for the boats occasionally sailing by you would think you're the only human being for a thousand miles in every direction. I really love this place it gives me a peace of mind you could never get at Fairy Tail because it is so quiet. Maybe I can interrupt it for a few minutes.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

This song reminds me of me and Natsu now. I'm just going to sing it to get it off my chest.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe

_I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe

_I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

Suddenly strong arms wrap around me. Protective arms that fit along my shoulders and the owner to them then nuzzles my neck with his face. I'm crying I know that. He's just trying to comfort me but... I want Natsu to do that! Does that bastard even know that I love him? God... why?

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me  
Do you see me?_

This person's name escapes my lips with a sob, I'm surprised at myself. I didn't say Natsu

"Loke"

I turn around to be in a more comfortable position and burry my head in his shoulders and cry

I don't know how much time past before I left.

**A/N Like it Love It Hate it REVIEW!**

**Ok so just to let you guys know this WILL turn out to be a NALU. The song is called 'Everywhere' if you want to check it out.**

***Lucy thinks she's been dumped but Natsu just thinks there on a break because...YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Anime Chan OUT**

Disclaimer: In this whole story I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

The guild was unusually fidgety; well... it was fidgety for Fairy Tail anyway. Everyone was caught up in the Salamander's distress at the moment.

Natsu Dragoneel, Son of Igneel the fire dragon and one of Fairy Tail's most destructive member: Was _thinking _about how to _propose_ to 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilla!

Oh joy... Imagine if you will Fairy tail trying to come up with "The bestest proposal ever" As Natsu put it. Yeah...It was chaos well it would have been if the 'wedding planer' hadn't been there. Give a round of applause to Lisanna people, isn't she just great!?

"Ok, people" called out Lisanna. "Is everything ready?"

"It sure as hell better be," shouted out Gray "After all that work to get the park done up!" grumbles of agreement came from the men at the back and Cana.

"I hope she says yes" said Natsu nervously pacing around guild. Lisanna sighed and walked over to comfort her childhood friend. She grabbed him by the shoulders so that he looked her in the eyes and said...

"Of she'll say yes you've been going strong for 2 years, personally I think you should wait at least a year until the actual wedding but if you propose now you could set a date together! Natsu! Hey Natsu are you listening to me!

"Shoot double shoot triple shoot quadruple shoot fiffy shoot sexdruple shoot septrummple sho..."

_SMACK_

Natsu stopped the ramble he was on and looked Lisanna with a hurt/WTF expression. Cupping his now red left cheek he half yelled half... well...

"Wat waz tat cor?"

"Huh?" went the whole guild questioned; it was that kind of 'huh' where everyone went white and multicoloured question marks appeared in the background. What language was he speaking? Was _that_ his English?

"What was that for, aye" translated Happy. Thanks for that Happy!:)

"OH" Everyone went, and then they carried on as usual since they now understood 'Natsu-ease' as they were now calling it.

."Well Natsu, how did you mess up with Lucy this time? Asked Lisanna in a sickly sweet way, the dark aura that came out of her wasn't there to Natsu's vision but in everyone else's eyes... It could match Maria's any day!

'_If that idiot hurt her emotionally or mentally I will skin him, Nothing is going to ruin Lucy's day I'll make sure of it I mean he couldn't have screwed up that badly, right?' _

"I broke up with her, to make the ring."

Those were the seven words that killed Lisanna's spirit that day and sent the Fairies into a full 10 minutes of silence...

**A/N WHOOOOO Another chapter done!**

**Well ya like this twist? Come on tell me don't be shy. And I want you to check out my new story "Not in this fairy tale"... Please? It's only 100 words and that's basically nothing! Seriously NOTHING! **

**DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS!**

***ahem***

**Sorry about that...**

**Like it Love it Hate it Review!  
**

**Anime-Chan OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Loke walked Lucy home. They stopped to eat at one of Lucy's favourite cafe's to grab a quick bite along the way though, had a great time not that Lucy would ever admit it and although Loke was flirty he was somewhat like if not a complete gentleman, much to Lucy's surprise. Nothing really that interesting happened until they got to Lucy's apartment.

"So, princess is there anything else you want before I leave?" Asked Loke in concern.

He was her spirit; he understood what she was going though, being ignored by their guild and he even understood the pregnancy, but he _really_ didn't want to go near that topic! Besides, he was an (Ex) playboy.

Hearing the words: Pregnant-Baby- Knocked up- Why did you do this to me?!- Pregnancy. Sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind, but worst of all was:  
It's Yours. Thank God he always carried around a packet of condoms in his pocket!

What would he do without them? Have Kids?! No Way.

He shook his head in a 'No' fashion while chuckling. Kids were not his thing but...

"No, Loke there's nothing I need at the moment...On second thoughts can you ask Virgo if she can get me some baby books. I'm sure she would have some... I think"

"Umm, yeah I can ask her but Lucy?"  
"..."

She hummed in response to show she was listening whilst making her way to the bathroom to well... ya know throw up. Hey! She just ate and she's pregnant cut her some slack here!

"Virgo is a maiden, which means she's a virgin what exactly makes you think she would have baby books?"

Asked Loke in slight confusion he loved Lucy, as a master and friend of course, kind of in a younger sister way but he still flirted with her a little for old times sake (FYI He had Aries by now!) but sometimes the women just didn't make that much sense. Her logic confused him so he had to question it to get his head around it or he just trusted her judgement, but really! A virgin with baby books? To him that just doesn't make sense.

As he was saying this he went to the kitchen to get her some ice water to wash out her mouth with, he'd never been sick as a spirit but he knew what to do to help even if it was only form watching Virgo.

He went up to the bathroom door and waited until the urm..."noises" were over before knocking then coming straight in and helping her swallow it while rubbing her back until he got a small thanks and then helped her up and went into her living room.

"Well princess..." he started at her while giving her a "you-owe-me-an-answer" look.

Lucy sighed _really?_ "Ugh well Loke just because she's a virgin doesn't mean she couldn't have them and besides when has she ever let me down? And... it will save me a small fortune so I don't have to buy one"

Loke happy with the answer simply said "You think you only need one?"

"_Crap!_" Thought Lucy

Loke touted her ya know. Head shaking arms folded on his chest going "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy" with a disappointed look on her face. She felt like a child being told off for something she didn't do.

_Mamma since when did I start to care what Loke thought of me?_

Ok... actually she did care what Loke thought of her. He was like an older brother that she never had! (That was in a sister complex!)

"Ok so how many do I need?" she asked him."How would I know? I'm a guy!" He stated seriously, but bursted out laughing as Lucy fell out of her seat backwards anime style before racing over to help her.

"You should be more careful, sweetie" he teased her lightly, then added more seriously "Think about the baby!"

"Yeah I know I'm a klutz no need to rub it in Hun" she replied harshly then and seeing the hurt look on her lions face thanked him and was about to apologise when suddenly

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LUCY, YOU PREVY LION!"

**A/N LOVE IT LIKE IT HATE IT REVIEW!**

**Ok so I don't think Loke and Lucy will end up together personally I just read those fanfics for the hell of it. I like the idea but I'm a NALU supporter**

**Sorry lolu fans reading this for the hell of it!**

**Anyways can you guess who just came in? Well it's pretty obvious :( **

**Thanks for reading!  
Anime Chan OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot_

_Why has the room gone so quiet?_

_Why is everyone staring at me like I'm an idiot?_

_Why is Lisanna looking sick...?_

_Someone should take her to Wendy, As soon as possible so... ASAP?_

_Is it A-SAP or it A.S.A.P? Never mind that! Focus on the problem at hand everyone's acting a little weirder than Lucy! Hey, I didn't think that was possible, I mean Lucy is one of the cutest weirdo's I have ever se-_

_OWWWW!_

"OWWWW!" screamed Natsu "What was that for Erza?" he yelled again rubbing the back of his head were just recently Erza whacked him on the back of the head, repeatedly.

"You **IDOIT**" the guild screeched in anger at the obvious baka.

"Why, would you break up with her, Flame brain" Demeaned Gray.

"Like I said Snowman I had to make the ring because I wanted it to be Lucy!"

"And you broke up with her for that!" asked Erza, ignoring the insults for some reason.

"Well yeah" Natsu said not thinking much about it. Igneel told him when the time came to make the bounding as special as possible _Marriage _as people call it and the proposal was the start of it all! Making the ring, how many guys do you know who would do that! I mean do you know how many trains he'd been on in the last three weeks! Lisanna came with him the whole time, she had good taste in fashion as the girls said but...

_Note to self Lisanna is the worst travelling companion ever!_

**Dear God = 14**

**Jesus= 7 **those were the comments

**Fire spitting bastard= 1 **Natsu was hearing.

**Idiot= full house**

"What the hell were you thinking, you fucking idiot No you not an idiot cause even an idiot wouldn't be as stupid as to break up with her for that dumbass reason, you bastard! You're so stupid Dragoneel that people should have made up a new word to correctly define how stupid you are because dense and stupid aren't cutting it anymore or is that you don't care about your Mate! You know what, as soon as this is over I'm going to drag you're pathetic, sorry ass all the way to Oxford and demand that they put your name in the dictionary so that humans, magicians or not can go and look up the densest stupidest idiotic asshole in Earthland!"

Everyone stared. No one and I mean no one expected an outburst like that form their bookworm. Levy. God, no one expected something like that form her of all people. See Levy doesn't curse, the occasional dam or shit but never strong langue like this!

"What!" She said indifferently,

"Urm..thanks for that Lisanna take it from here, Kay" asked Mirajane unsurely while staring at Levy who was standing up, glaring daggers at the poor confused Natsu who was still trying to get over the rant. Levy nodded whilst muttering "For Lu-Chan's sake" and then went back to her place at the bar.

Mirajane sighed; being a peace maker was tough. She had faith in her younger sister, she would be so proud if Lisanna could get,

**Operation: NALU** **Part iii**

Working she was sure of it, otherwise she'd do it her self

"Okay, Natsu"

"Yea Lis"

"What do girls do after a break up, when the relationship was serious?"

"...Pig out on ice-cream?" answered Natsu unsurely,

What was she getting up he didn't know that much about romance or love, Lucy made him watch some sappy movies mostly romcoms and chick flicks but _some_ were good and those were the ones he paid attention to, not where he zoned out and just played with Lucy's hair.

"No, after a breakup..." Lisanna trailed off, _there's no easy way to say this but might as well finish what I started._

"What!" Natsu nearly shouted, the tension was killing him,

She took a deep breath to clam her nerves

"Afterabreakupgirlsgoandfindareboundguy!" she squeaked

"...Again, What!" he

"After a break up girls go and find a rebound guy!" she said slower.

"What!" Natsu shrieked " Lu-Lucy w-wouldn't cheat on m-me, we're Mates! S-She'd N-Nev-er," his voiced went higher with every word he said, honestly if the guild wasn't so shaken up and the situation wasn't as serious the whole guild with the expection of Erza and a few sympathetic members would he laughing.

"Well you did, dump her Natsu, so it's possible " Lisanna put in.

At those word's Natsu bolted out of the guild like his life depended on it, and to him it did Lucy with another guy, the thought alone drove him crazy but if that were the reality then that would be the end of him, he'd probably kill the guy, and then drill it into Lucy's head, she was his and his alone, the only one she aloud to have.

Yes he's possessive,

He's a dragon what did you expect haven't you seen me use the term _Mate. _To Natsu it meant that only he could have her and he was proud of that fact as a 21 year old male and as a dragon's child.

As he was running down Strawberry street, and then started running faster when his Lucy's house came into view, he stopped at the door.

What was he doing? He uses the window!

What was that!

"_You should be more careful, sweetie"_

Loke? Why is he here, and calling lucy sweetie for god's sakes!

"_Think about the baby!"_

Baby! Baby! Baby! What baby! LOKE GOT A BABY! Wait who's the mommy?

"_Yeah I know I'm a klutz no need to rub it in Hun"_

Lucy! Both of them using pet names...

AW HELL NAW!

Then I did a kick Lucy would be proud of to bust down her door, _she's going to do my head in about that later_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LUCY, YOU PREVY LION!"

**Love it Like it Hate it Reveiw**

**Yeah it was Natsu :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV

"Hey Natsu..."

"Natsu... WHAT THE HELL!"

I screamed at him. I mean come on! My front door grrr now of all times he doesn't use the what the hell is wrong with him? Actually that's a long list... NO FOUCAS! First he broke up with you then went out with that ...slut?, Wow I can't insult Lisanna that much I mean I normally wear less than her and she probably didn't know and- **STOP GETTING SIDE TRAKED** and now of all times he's back and calling you his Lucy! No...Wait a minute why is he here in the first place?! God damn it talk about timing! Someone up there must really hate me!

Natsu glared daggers at Loke, murderous intensions readable on his face, "Get away from her, Cat boy!" He hissed. No, I mean he actually hissed... AND HE CALLS ME A WERDIO!?

Why is he acting so pissed anyways?

And that was when I realised what position me and Loke were in and two um...things, no words there called words came to mind

_**The Hell**_

The chair had somehow managed to rolled away leaving me on my skinny white ass with my arm wrapped around Loke's neck, foreheads touching lips centimetres apart and because the fall my clothes and wrinkled. Loke had an arm around my lower back, to help me up not to pull me closer to him kiss him. He had a knee in between my legs...

"I said Get Off Her!" Natsu growled.

Yeah... any Ex would _not _want to see that.

Then after three seconds of Loke would get of her probably he froze, The big pussy, Natsu stalked up to us. I closed my eyes bracing myself for... whatever the hell was coming next.

When I heard the sound of a body smacking into a wall and the sound of Loke in moaning in pain, It was time to make my move.

Natsu... LETS SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE THIS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Natsu's POV**

Where am I? What happened urgh ... one moment I was kicking Loke into the wall next everything went black, what the hell happened?

Opening my eyes I find myself tied to a chair with Lucy in front of me looking pissed/amused face, Is there something in my teeth?

"Well." She asked, no, demanded actually, glaring daggers. Seriously! If looks could kill I would be 12 feet under. Geez what's wrong with her? Is it her time of the month already?

Tch, Women.

"Well, what?" I ask her innocently, I better play it safe and act innocent. "Well why did you barge in here, did I mention you broke the door off the freaking hinges! Also you threaten and attacked my stellar spirit! I swear Natsu if you don't give me ten good reasons why I shouldn't Lucy kick your ass so hard and high 'til you fly over the bloody moon then I'll Lucy kick you over the freaking moon!" One word: Wow. Luce was serious wasn't she! Dam... Well I'm told I'm out of this world so going to the moon should have no affect on me! ...Right?

"I don't know what you want me to say. I came here because you're my girl and I didn't want that playboy near you! Anyways what did Loke mean earlier when he mentioned a baby?" Lucy paled, I could see the colour drain form her good or bad?

"Umm, well you see Natsu..."

OK it's clear now. Bad for Lucy. So is that good for me or what?

"Wait! Since when was I your girl?" What is with her, bitch changing subject when my topic wasn't so stupid!? "Since oh I don't know, two years ago!" I yell, I try to get out of the retrains but they aren't lose enough, It's okay, next time I'll burn them fucking ropes to a cinder!

"No, you broke up with me!" She put emphasise on the words you and me.

"Yea, only so I could get the diamond for your ring!" I yell, then it was my turn to pale. "_The proposal was suppose to be a surprise. BAKA!"_

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Should I tell her now? I mean I have the ring why not? Then again this baby thing bugging me so..."  
"I'll tell you, if you tell me." I sated seriously, and then I burnt the ropes so I could stand up and b8 OH SHITE!

.

.

.

.

.

Pins and needles ouch, ouch, ouchie!

"Um, how about on the count of three?" suggested Lucy.

"Yea, sure!" I replied eagerly.

"OK, one" Luce said slowly, like she didn't want to say it.

"two" I say to hurry it up.

"Three!" we say together, deep breath and...

"I love you, will you marry me!

"I'm pregnant and you are the father!"

We stare at each other, this goes for a while until we both go.

"_WHAT!"_

**A/N Love it Like it Hate it?**

**SO finally at long last they find out! Yay! I'm also sorry it took so long!  
Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own fairy tail! Happy!**

**Anime Chan out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy POV**

Okay...I don't know what to think about this. We a guy breaks up with a girl it isn't so he can ditch her to get a ring, I mean I want the big white wedding, what girl doesn't? It's just...He's such an idiot!

"Natsu, you BAKA," I yell at him "you ruined my dream proposal!" I Lucy Kick him in the face then side kick him in the stomach then throw in a few punches just for the hell of it! By the end of it he's a bloody plump!

That was fun!

"Lu-Lucy" he weakly called out, he raised a hand out, a sign for me to help him, Sweet Jesus I beat my boyfriend up because he proposed!

I'm the worst.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I burst out into sobs, heavily too.

'Wh-what's the matter Luce?' he ask uneasily

'I'm so sssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy" I whine out to him whilst shrinking down into the floor, crying a puddle.

"L-Luce, um I-I er forgive you?" He said nervously,

The with those words I was reborn.

"THANK-YOU!" I yell at the top of my lungs and flung myself at him hugging his chest and burring my head under his neck.

"Er- um Lucy can we talk about this?" I hummed in reponse.

Then I noticed his sent, which was kind of different I mean usually he smelt like a campfire but now he smelt like cinnamon and smoke with a hint of jasmine...No! I'm not a stalker dear readers but the guy was my boyfriend for two years and even before that he crawled into my bed at night to sleep with me!

Oh GOD I'm a wreak.

"So... You're pregnant?"

Oh yea, this is what we were talking about.

"Um... Yeah...I want to keep it...No matter what"

I am keeping this baby no matter what Natsu thinks about.

"Ok... So I 'm going to be a dad?"

"Mmm... if you want to be."

Not going to force the guy, we're not two different pages entirely he wants to get married, Mavis knows why, and I'm having a kid, normally it's wedding _then_ kids. Might take a while for him to readjusted.

Natsu started stoking my hair, we were still hugging but now it felt more intimate instead of me acting wer- odd. Or strange. I am not weird, really!

Fact.

See that would make Happy and Natsu right!

Imagine the horror!

"Oh heck yea , I wanna be a dad, Luce, besides I do want a..._. never mind._ So um how a long has-"

"Nearly a month"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Um...Timing uh?!"

"Yeah...Natsu?"

He froze.

"Yeah Lucy I know I'm the worst possible person alive and i'm probably maybe not the best guy in the world to be a dad but I thought you we're on the pill! Please, show mercy to me plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeee eeeeeeeeeee! I don't wanna beat you up, it would ruin my image and hurt you and our unborn child so please Lushy please don't kill me, I want to live!"

Wow. He begged and got on his knee's!

Oh, I have to milk this!

"I don't know Natsu, I might have to Lucy Kick you call you a jerk and leave the guild to get stronger since I'm so _weak_ n' all! You know I might even join Sabertooth like all those other cheesy ,over-played fanfictions!"

" What! No Lucy don't! That would mean Lisanna's either my girlfriend or bitch ass crazy, maybe even trying to take over the guild! And kill Nashi!

"... Who da fuck is that?"

"Apparently, our little angel, his a girl with the name Nashi!"

"Are we really that bad of parent in these stories as to call our baby Nashi? Nacho would have been better!"

"...Wanna get some nacho's? I'm kinda hungery."

"Me too...On the way can we cheack with the author to make sure we won't call the girl Nashi?"

"Yea and Maybe it's boy!"

I looked at him funnily, "It'll be a girl!"

Then he looked at me. "Boy" "Girl" "boy" "girl" "Boy" "Girl" "Boy!"

"Ah, wait!"

"What?"

"Before we go out...Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes I'll marry you...after the pregnancy!"

"...Sweet!"

**A/N Review.**

**Hey, I own nothing expect the plot etc etc So how you doing?**

**Sorry about the hold up but I'm a lazy bitch, well what ya going to do! Anyways, this is totally random so I'm sorry if you don't follow, Also sorry, I don't know how Nacho's came up they just did! And in case you also don't get it, I hate the name nashi, it is so freaking werid! **

**O_o**


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu and Lucy ate in silence with only the few mumbles of approval of the nachos . They both had a lot on their minds Natsu was thinking about how he was going to pull off being a freaking dad and how Erza was going to _kill_ him since he got Lucy pregnant without a ring on her finger. Lucy was thinking about how she's not going to have the wedding before the baby, how was Natsu taking it? What am I going to do? Why me?

"What do we do now?" asked Natsu solemnly "About the baby I mean"

Lucy looked at him, she saw the meaning to the question he was really asking her. They weren't best friends for nothing. "Natsu, you said you wanted me to marry you right?" He looked at her in confusion. _"What's she getting at?"_ he wondered.

"So by getting married we could stay together forever? Right?" Her eyes bore into his.

"Yea..." He mumbled, still gazing at her. She was beautiful. Honestly, he could do his for hours. Just gazing, while she slept when she was writing. Since he was her boyfriend he could do that but he did like it more when he was next to her touch her and hug her and ...kiss her.

What was she talking about again?

"-tsu Natsu, Natsu did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yea"

She stared at him "Natsu"

"Yea..."

"I never would have thought you, you would be one of those guys that pretend to listen!" Lucy mocked him. Then she giggled and it was infections that Natsu started to chuckle and before they knew it ,it turned into a full on side spitting, heart bellowing , beautiful one of those warming the soul kind of laugh.

"Na-Natsu?" She said trying to gain her composure

"Wha-what ya want Luce?" Laughed Natsu, trying to get his breath back.

Lucy looked up to the salamander and smiled. "We can do it, we can be amazing parents"

Natsu didn't say anything, he blinked then he blinked another time and again for the third time. Then finally, FINALLY he gave her his signature smile.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best" Then he kissed her, full on the lips...Seriously, full on make out session going on here...

.

.

.

**ME: Guys, hurry the hell up how long does it take to kiss?**

**Natsu:...Fuck ...Off... I'm busy ... here**

**Lucy : Mmm **

**Me: *sigh* I'll continue the story... BY MY SELF!**

**Natsu: *WAVES ME OFF***

**Me: ok then...Well then I better – OH GOD GUYS I SAID KISS NOT **_**THAT! **_**think of my mental health, OH God!**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was decided that after there "kiss" they would go to the guild and see what would the rest of the fairies think off their predicament and what Natsu's punishment should me for mentally scaring the author._

_3 hours later_

**Natsu: Worth it.**

**Lucy: Shut up. Anyway, AnimeStarWriter doesn't own us or Fairy Tail so yea... I'm forgetting something...**

**Natsu: No you're not BYE MINNA!**

**Lucy: ...! I know, YOU, yes you get t pick Natsu punishment! **

**Natsu: NO Fair, you did **_**it**_** too!**

**Lucy: Yea but I'm pregnant so take that!**

**Natsu:...Dam**


End file.
